the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouahe Haimaz
History wip wip wip. Most of the early stuff can be found on Cailan's page (below) Crystalspine Reaches Clan Founding Lair The lair is at the edge of a clearing in the Starwood Strand. Though in the center of Talanok territory and bordering Serthis and Centaur territories, the clan's location has never been discovered by any (active) member of the beastclans. The majority of the lair itself is inside a great hollowed out tree, but parts of it are also in tunnels around the roots or in separated buildings made from the wood of the same tree. The clan hoard and rooms for most of the residents are in the tunnels. Visitors stay in the tree, as well as clan members who leave frequently (warriors and gatherers) or have jobs dealing directly with visitors (the boss, secretary, chef, etc.). Operations The Clan is lead solely by Candace with senior members acting as council. The arrangement is an informal one. Often, members will make suggestions to the councilors or to Candace herself and she will take it under advisement. The longer a dragon has been a member of the clan, the more weight their suggestions have. Even if a dragon is highly active in the clan, they will not be able to convince Candace of anything as easily as a senior member who does nearly nothing. It is very rare that Candace will have a meeting with all councilors at once. Candace is hugely in favor of delegating tasks, and has assigned various dragons to be in charge of their own domain. It is infinitely easier to become the head of a sphere of the clan than it is to become a member of the Council. Sphere heads are mostly left to their own devices with biweekly checkups from Candace. The are currently heads for childcare, espionage, finance, military, and research. The Clan is severely understaffed, but Candace is too busy filling in the holes to find others to do it. Members Most travelers only pass through and never return, but there are many others who decide to stay and make their home with Ouahe. Both permanent and former residents are organized alphabetically. Permanent Residents * Ambrosine (Espionage Head) * Ashane (Warrior Trainer, Councilor) * Brosca (Councilor) * Candace (Founder/Leader/Warrior) * Eadgyeth (Treasurer/Head of Finance) * Elyon (Councilor) * Garrett (Scavenger/Digger/Repairman/Councilor) * Isambard (Inventor/Engineer/Alchemist) * Kalani (Astronomer/Theoretical Physicist) * Lito (Eye Candy???/Councilor) * Lucia (Keeping it Real???) * Lyna (Secretary/Greeter) * Morana (Magic Scholar/Head of Research) * Neria (Childcare Head/Councilor) * Rayan (Warrior) * Theron (Warrior/Military Head/Councilor) Former Residents * Cailan (Founder/Leader) * Duncan (Warrior) * Pruthana (Significant Traveler) * Srilk (Significant Traveler) Hoard All food, treasure, gems and the following items (in varying quantities) belong to the clan as a whole and are shared by all dragons as needed. *Blackened Warninghorn *Carpenter Wax *Clay Fertility Statue *Rambra Horn *Stone Fertility Statue *Waterskin Trivia * The Clan is almost never referred to by its full name. Dragons will usually say Ouahe or Haimaz, picking whichever is easiest (or the most fun) to say. Some dragons will call it OH o, but this is generally only used like a pronoun. Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair Category:Clans